<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stray kids: a star wars story. by kiyokochwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716431">stray kids: a star wars story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan'>kiyokochwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Star Wars AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyokochwan/pseuds/kiyokochwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bang chan; a loving son, a pilot and the leader of the resistance.</p>
<p>bang chan has been fighting with the rebellion for as long as he can remember. see, his parents were pilots for the rebellion- atleast until their deaths. he shared the same passion to bring down the empire like his parents.</p>
<p>“general, we got a lead,” seungmin said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stray kids: a star wars story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bang chan; a loving son, a pilot and the leader of the resistance.</p>
<p>bang chan has been fighting with the rebellion for as long as he can remember. see, his parents were pilots for the rebellion- atleast until their deaths. he shared the same passion to bring down the empire like his parents.</p>
<p>“general, we got a lead,” seungmin said.</p>
<p>kim seungmin was part of the “pack” bang chan created while he was restarting the rebel alliance; it consisted of 7 members-</p>
<p>bang chan, the leader.</p>
<p>kim seungmin, the strategist. he’s basically in charge of the strategy center, which was formally called the “war room” but seungmin didn’t like the sound of it, at this point.</p>
<p>seo changbin and han jisung, the two best pilots bang chan has ever known.</p>
<p>felix lee, bounty hunter turned rebel alliance smuggler. he smuggled everything to everything for the rebellion, in exchange for a little money of course.</p>
<p>hwang hyunjin, an intelligence agent. he’s the one that does the dirty work for the rebellion. he collects and analyzes all the information- and to get information you need to coax it from people. hyunjin did that the best, not only were people smitten with his looks but it’s also because he’s a talented actor, you’ll believe him on the spot.</p>
<p>and lastly, lee minho. minho didn’t like the rebellion, but he didn’t like the empire either. minho lived on the place the rebellion wanted to locate to. during a stormtrooper attack, minho risked his life to save bang chan’s, to everyone’s surprise.</p>
<p>now, he’s 60% artificial. that’s fine, minho always thought, at least he’s a live AND saved the life of the face of the rebellion.</p>
<p>speaking of the rebellion base, currently the rebel alliance is based on the fourth moon of yavin, just like how the original base was. the rebel alliance knew that the empire was planning something, but they didn’t knew what-</p>
<p>until now.</p>
<p>“what is it?” bang chan asked.</p>
<p>“hyunjin is currently undercover on the empire base,” seungmin slid a recorded message to bang chan, “he said what they’re building is called a ‘death star’, a super weapon.”</p>
<p>bang chan inserted the recorded message to the sockets of the control panel and soon hyunjin appeared.</p>
<p>“hwang hyunjin, reporting in,” hyunjin hologram said. “the empire is planning on making the project 'stardust.’ after thorough research, and maybe some sucking up to the officials, i found out that 'project stardust’ is a battle station that can destroy a planet in less than a minute. project stardust was designed by the yang family, which i found that all members are dead. except for one-”</p>
<p>hyunjin’s hologram started to corrupt,“ the second son of the yang family, yang jeongin. if we get him we-” then the hologram disappeared. bang chan hoped that nothing happened to hyunjin, but he did bring them the message back so there’s a big change he’s alright.</p>
<p>“what do you suppose we do, general?” seungmin turned to him. if he was honest, bang chan didn’t know what to do. “what do we know about the yang family?”</p>
<p>“i never found them any of importance, general.” seungmin answered. he looked away from bang chan as if he was on thought.</p>
<p>“i’ll see what i can do, please excuse me general.” after he said this, seungmin left to rush to the files storage.</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————–</p>
<p>inside the imperial jail, yang jeongin thought life couldn’t get any worse than it did.</p>
<p>ever since the slaughter of his family after how they didn’t want to give the empire their project stardust, his life has been a living hell. no family, no home, no food. he was left to fend for himself.</p>
<p>he thought that at least being in jail gave him a roof under his head, albeit the really bad food they served.</p>
<p>currently, this has been his 4,025th day in prison. yes, he kept count. maybe a story to tell his grandsons, he mused, however seeing how his life is at the moment, he doesn’t think he’ll have any children any time soon.</p>
<p>that is, until he saw the new “guard.”</p>
<p>he looked tall, black haired and a serious face. he’s never seen him before and he would rather not befriend an imperial guard. especially after all the empire has done to him.</p>
<p>the new “guard” waited for all the other guards to leave before he went to jeongin’s cell. “are you yang jeongin?” he asked.</p>
<p>“yeah,” jeongin scoffed, “what’s in it for you.”</p>
<p>the “guard” looked left and right the place as if he was hiding something. “i’m hwang hyunjin,” he pulled out a rebellion necklace, “i’m part of the rebel alliance- i’m here to break you out.”</p>
<p>“i need you to trust me-”</p>
<p>“hey, you’re breaking me out. let’s see if you can try first but honestly,” jeongin looked at the corridor, “you’re not getting past the imperial fortress.”</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————–</p>
<p>turns out, they did get past the imperial fortress.</p>
<p>the problem? the imperial army was shooting at them like it was raining. it was a miracle they even got on the ship.</p>
<p>“YOU DIDN’T HAVE A PLAN!?” jeongin shouted while trying to stable himself on the ship.</p>
<p>“I DID!”, hyunjin shouted back while punching in the coordinates, “IT JUST DIDN’T GO AS I PLANNED!”</p>
<p>at that, jeongin groaned. he hoped they could escape this or those 4,000+ days of jail is going to increase tenfold.</p>
<p>“ARE YOU SURE THIS SHIP IS GONNA OUTRUN THE IMPERIAL SHIPS!?”</p>
<p>hyunjin took offense to that question and shouted back, “THIS SHIP MADE THE KESSEL RUN IN 12 PARSECS! SHE’S AS FAST AS WE CAN GET!”</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————–</p>
<p>after that whole fiasco, hyunjin and jeongin safely got pass the imperial ships, loosing them on the hyperspace route.</p>
<p>jeongin felt like he lost a few years off him, is this what the rebel alliance always felt on missions?</p>
<p>speaking of the rebel alliance-</p>
<p>“what do you want from me anyway?” jeongin asked, getting comfortable on his seat next to the pilot, “you risked your life to break me out, thanks.”</p>
<p>“that’s what we do,” hyunjin laid back on the pilot’s seat, “we do everything for the rebellion.”</p>
<p>the rebellion never really mattered to jeongin. joining them never crossed his mind, he preferred to walk the journey alone.</p>
<p>“y'know,” hyunjin tried to start up a conversation, “this ship isn’t mine.”</p>
<p>jeongin made an 'oh?’ expression.</p>
<p>“it’s actually my friend’s- this is a smuggler’s ship.”</p>
<p>jeongin turned to hyunjin, “you have a smuggler? i thought the rebel alliance didn’t do anything illegal?”</p>
<p>“defying the empire is already violating the law,” hyunjin stated as a matter of factly.</p>
<p>“you still didn’t answer my question. what does the rebel alliance want with me?”</p>
<p>hyunjin looked solemn, “it’s better for the general to talk to you.”</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————–</p>
<p>when jeongin and hyunjin arrived on yavin four, felix was the one to greet them.</p>
<p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SHIP?!”</p>
<p>hyunjin scratched his head, “calm down, felix. it’s just a small….. defect. she’ll be as good as new.”</p>
<p>“A SMALL DEFECT!?” felix pointed to the huge bump on the side of the ship, where the laser cannons were supposed to be. “THIS IS A SMALL DEFECT!?”</p>
<p>“yeah, anyway-” hyunjin tried to escape the situation, “i gotta see the general. bye felix!” as soon as he said that he pulled jeongin away.</p>
<p>“who was that?” jeongin tried to pull his hand away from hyunjin’s.</p>
<p>“the smuggler friend i was talking to you about. so!” hyunjin pulled aside jeongin, “we’re going to see the general. the face of the rebellion. our supreme. our pride and joy. our-”</p>
<p>“yeah, i get it!” jeongin was exasperated. “i just want to know what you want from me.”</p>
<p>“well,” hyunjin peeked at the general’s office, “you’re about to know now.”</p>
<p>hyunjin punched the general’s code on the door panel, “general.”</p>
<p>bang chan turned around to meet both their eyes. he gestured to the seats in front of him, “sit.”</p>
<p>which they did.</p>
<p>“so, you’re yang jeongin, i take it?” bang chan inquired to which jeongin nodded to. jeongin was still skeptical on what the rebellion’s intentions with him are, there’s just something in him that didn’t trust them.</p>
<p>“tell us everything you know about 'project stardust.’” jeongin looked at bang chan’s eyes. they were fierce, strong but…. sad. they were the eyes of someone you shouldn’t mess with.</p>
<p>but jeongin’s eyes were the same.</p>
<p>“what’s in it for me? what happens if i tell you?” jeongin defended.</p>
<p>“just freedom from the fascist government that is the galactic empire. no big deal.” bang chan made a gesture, which jeongin didn’t seem to understand. maybe it’s the time he spent in jail. he didn’t seem 'hip’ anymore.</p>
<p>jeongin debated to answer them.</p>
<p>“you don’t have much of a choice. you’re marked as a rebel now.”</p>
<p>he’s right, jeongin couldn’t go back to the imperial jail. instead, he’ll be on death row.</p>
<p>“fine,” jeongin finally broke, “i’ll tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>